REact for the wish
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Two years after the Vans death, Tear has been feeling good, a little too good, things get even worse when people start going after her for some reason. How does Yulia play into this, and what are demons and holy ones? AU, both Asch and Luke are alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Yulia city, a place dedicated the the woman known as Yulia Jue, known as the city of watchers, hidden from the publics eye...or at least that is how it was two years ago.

Since those events have transpired, the city has been getting more and more visitors from Malkuth and Kimlasca.

"..." Tear took a deep breath as she looked around the field of flowers, she looked at the grave stone that once had no meaning.

Both Luke and Asch are back, she should be happy, but why did she have this awkward feeling inside of her.

Not only about the general air and presence that she had been feeling, but also her relationship with Luke.

Fabre hadn't visited in two months, and Tear wondered if she should be the one to visit instead.

"Would it be awkward, two months isn't that long of a time apart, but..." She stopped once again.

Worrying about it at the current moment would do little good, indecisiveness yields no rewards, Tear then crossed her arms as she exited the flower bed and entered her room.

She sat on her bed, ruffling the sheets ever so slightly, Tear then started to rework an odd occurrence in her body.

She felt good, more then good she felt great, much better then before, that was concerning.

While if someone was having a good day or gotten plenty of sleep and was well rested, then it wasn't out of the ordinary to feel slightly better then, but to be consistently so is...

"Odd." She finished her own thought as she lifted herself from her bed.

Once again, laying around thinking would not solve, anything, at least that is what Tear thought.

"Maybe, I should go to the port."

A simple solution, walking around has been proven to make the brain more active, that is something she needed to do at the moment.

The trip to the port was mostly uneventful, she passed familiar people and waved, the city was much more crowded then before, mostly due to the replicas that were abandoned by Mohs a couple of years ago.

Speaking of figure heads, Tears grandfather was out more and more, most likely strengthening the relationship with the other countries, though that term is very loose, Yulia city by itself is far to small to be considered its own nation, it's been getting increasing pressure from both sides to join one of them.

What was Tear opinion of the matter, well she wasn't even sure herself, in the end no matter what they chose, someone is going to be disappointed in the end.

Tear stopped her feet, she was already at the port and looking towards the sea, it seems like she was in such deep thought she didn't even notice.

The sea had a certain sparkle to it that reflected perfectly off of the sunset, it truly was beautiful in an indescribable way.

To think, all of this was almost lost, nearly two years ago, all because of Van, all because of her brother...

"Standing out like that in the open, isn't that a little dangerous?" A voice echoed behind Tear, as her heart skipped a beat.

"That can't be right, she's suppose to be dead..." Was the only thing she whispered to herself as she turned around.

What she saw confirmed her fears.

A small pink haired girl holding a doll, smiling at her, white dress, perfectly straight hair, no doubt about it, that was Arietta the wild.

"Don't act so surprised, when I figured out you killed this worlds Arietta, I jumped at the chance to drop on in." Arietta snickered.

That is something Arietta wouldn't do, Tear remembered the wild and she rarely laughed, this threw more suspicion in her head, was she a replica.

"Who are you!" Tear demanded an answer as the Arietta look alike sighed.

"I don't have behemoth with me right now, so I'll have to take you body later, so in tell them, stay frosty." The white dress girl gave a wave, as a white light engulfed her, before Tear could even react the girl vanished.

"Who...was she." Tear bit her thumb as her thoughts raced.

This was important, but who should she tell, Jade would be the obvious answer, he knew the most about replicas, and he may have hints on if any stray ones were running around, however getting to him now would be a problem.

"Tomorrow, I'll head to grand chokmah tomorrow." Tear said to herself.

It was on short notice, but holding back key information in tell later, proved to be fatal before, plus she wanted to know how him and Guy was doing.

With those thoughts, the one known as Tear grants left the port and headed back into the city once again.

* * *

><p>Tears roomed remained unchanged as she fell backwards on her soft mattress<p>

Night had fallen, and once again Tear was with her thoughts.

"Who was that girl, is she really a replica of Arietta? Were the other God-generals made into replicas as well?" Once again Tear wondered.

"Thinking about it now, won't do me any good, I should just get some rest, I have a long trip tomorrow and waiting would simply cause more problems." Tear slowly closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep.

…

_Nothing,_

_Not a single thought filled her head._

_No dreams just a fade to black and she would be awake, nothing in between_

_Ever since..._

"Eh..." Tear blinked twitched as she felt a large stick like object touch her chest.

"Do not move, Tear grants." A womans voice was heard, it did not sound familiar, but the tone was threating.

Without hesitation, Tears eyes opened as she stared at her intruder.

She had long brown hair, and hair decorations she had seen before, blueish purplish gloves, a white dress that was rather amazing, but what was more amazing then anything else was the weapon she was carrying.

No doubt about it, it was the Key of Lorelei.

"How di-" Tear was cut off as the woman pressed her sword deeper into the her chest, it would surly break skin soon enough.

"Hmm, so you are connected to the other Tear, interesting..." The woman smiled, for some reason Tear recognized it, she knew who it was, she simply could not match the face with the name.

"Who are you?" Tear knew she wasn't in a position to ask questions, however her thoughts kept gnawing at her brain as the woman sighed.

"I'll tell you later, but first..."

_Shatter._

That was the sound of Tears window breaking.

Before Tear could even move the woman swung her sword at the unknown projectile, as a bullet dyed in red, fell onto the floor, split perfectly in two.

"I need to take care of this, please wait here for the time being." With those words the woman jumped out the window, vanishing from sight before she even hit the ground.

"_Fast" _Was the only thing that entered Tears mind as she got up.

Listening to someone she barely knew and had her at sword point would be foolish, at this moment she needed to leave and find someone else.

It is true that Tear was confident in her fighting abilities, but battling an unknown opponent whose power is still a mystery would be suicide.

Tear needed no more convincing, she walk towards her door, and exited her room, entering the main halls of the city.

"Eh..." Tears eyes widened as her vision filled with a thick fog.

Everyone in the area was laying on the ground, breathing ever so softly.

"Sleeping gas?" Tear quickly covered her face as she looked around.

Who was the intended target of this attack, was it that woman that had her at sword point earlier?

Once again her thought s flooded her head.

"_It would be best to head to the port in an event like this...however" _Tear hesitated to run as she looked around to find the faces of her friends and family.

She wouldn't be able to forgive herself is anyone of them died because someone was after her for one reason or another.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to fall for this trap so easily." A voice Tear wish she didn't hear, something worse then any before this.

Tear didn't want to turn around, not for this voice, because in her heart, in the deepest part of her stomach she knew if she turned around, she would be looking into a mirror.

**Author notes.**

**Yeah, just an idea, review if you really want be to continue, it would be pretty helpful to get some feed back, I know my grammar sucks and everything, but I'm more interested in seeing what people think of the plot.**

**Also like the summary said, Asch will be in this, mostly for Fan service  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It really was like staring In a mirror.

Brown hair, blue eyes, everything was exactly the same, everything except their outfits.

That's right, Tear's look alike was wearing a a simple suit-like outfit: black, lacking a tie, and with Tear's signature white heels. Her blue eyes were slightly dulled as Tear's enemy looked toward her foe with a calm eagerness.

"Like I said before, you were much easier to find then I thought." A tone similar to a demon, she extracted a knife from her pocket and crouched down, almost like a salamander.

Without hesitation, Tear took out her knives, one in each hand, at that moment she noticed a distinct difference in the weapons they were wielding.

While Tears knives were made to be thrown, her enemy's was obviously made to be wielded in combat. This was made even more obvious when she realized her look alike only had one knife.

Tear was not going to ask questions - she knew it would be pointless. At least at this point, the assailant was obviously trying to kill her, any more talk would be counter productive.

The look alike lowered herself, almost like a serpent, her eyes narrowed.

Without even realizing it, Tear was clenching her knife even tighter than before...

Without a moment's hesitation, her foe 'slithered' toward her.

Like a lizard, the look-alike came low and cruel.

A movement, that aimed for Tear's eyes, was made. Being too late to dodge it completely, Tear blocked the attack with her own knife.

The picture of sliced eyes entered Tear's brain as the look-alike tried an upward swing. Once again, Tear blocked the attack, but her look-alike launched herself into the air.

Suicide. The position of her look-alike was suicide. In the middle of the air, back facing away from her opponent.

"Now's my chance..." Tear twisted her body, preparing to stab her foe with one of her many knives, right into the spine. That's what she was aiming for, however...

In a flash, Tear's foe vanished.

At that very second her enemy was next to her, lower than her knees, nearly physically impossible to conceive. She really was like a snake.

Another upward swing, aimed to enter the jaw and exit the brain.

No time to dodge, Tear's body was filled with lead - she probably couldn't even tilt her head back.

She brought up her left arm, as her adversary's knife punctured it.

The look alike then removed her blade and tried a rain of stabs.

Tear jumped back, avoiding the flurry of blows as the killer mimed her movement, clearly tired of close range combat.

"...Really, I'm not that good with Fonic Hymns or whatever you call them, but you are welcome to sing if you'd like." The look alike smiled as she lifted her hand, her knife still in her clutches.

"If she knows that I have fonic artes, then why increase the distance in such a way?... Why give me the advantage?" Tear asked herself.

She knew for a fact she could not beat her look-alike in close-range combat, that point was made frightfully clear in their short exchange. But at the same time casting was foolish. She'd simply close the distance between them before Tear was even finished.

"Eh, still wondering. Well you can wonder all you want on your way to hell..."

Heartless. The tone was monotone and cruel. The blade above her head, she would surely throw it...

If she threw it, then she would be left unarmed. It was fact; Tear's opponent only had one knife. If she threw it...

"Please...die." The look-alike said as she threw her blade at Tear's heart.

Easy. The attack would be easy to dodge...however, the look-alike turned her back toward Tear while simultaneously sliding toward her. With a quick jump, she matched the speed of the knife she just threw.

Tear's heart stopped, she truly was in a pinch now. She could either parry the knife and do nothing about the look-alike's physical attack, or be struck in the heart and dodge it.

...The choice was obvious, surviving a kick is easy, a stab wound to the heart wasn't.

_Shing_

The sound of a knife blocking another knife echoed through the chambers, the parry was successful, however...

The top of her head, a gentle hand griped Tears scalp.

_Snap_

Tear's neck shattered as her body went limp, her vision filled with red as she heard her opponent's voice.

"That is really amazing, even a snapped neck isn't enough to kill you..." Her words had meaning, but they didn't matter to Tear, because for her this really was her death...

…

…

...

Not a single dream, not a single one.

Once again a soft mattress was felt on her back as Tear shuffled about.

Impossible, she really should be dead, but yet she was still alive.

Tear opened her eyes to see a familiar brown haired woman standing above her...

This was her room, no doubt about it. She wasn't in the after live.

"So you are finally awake, Tear Grants..." The woman smiled as Tear simply glared.

"Who are you?" Tear demanded once again, not giving the other party enough time to cut her off.

"Not important, but I guess I should explain things better, correct?" The woman continued to smile as she sat next to the Melodist.

"Tear, do you know why you survived having your neck snapped in two, and why you've been feeling so good lately?" The woman's face was kind, but shrouded in mystery.

Tear remained silent, it would be pointless to interrupt something like this.

"Well to put it simply, someone has something, that person is connected to you and by extension you gained that power..."

She spoke in riddles, in the brightly lit room of Yulia city...Yulia city.

"What about everyone that was knocked out, are they still alive?" Tear asked, lifting her head.

"Hmm, yes. They don't even know that they were asleep, but I guess that's thanks to me." The woman replied.

That was a good enough answer at the moment, but so many questions still filled Tear's head.

"Who are you?" Once again Tear asked the simple question.

"The people who attacked you are after what is in your current body." Once again the woman avoided the question.

"Why...?" Tear realized it was pointless to keep asking the same thing.

"Well, it's all for a wish." The woman smiled as Tear looked at her with a slightly confused expression.

"Well, giving you a half the story would be in poor taste." The woman then coughed.

"You see, there are about eight pairs of people after you - or better yet a human plus one demon or holy one."

Unfamiliar terms to Tear, but she'd ask about them later, at that moment she continued to listen to the woman's story.

"You see, there is an object that can grant wishes, but to activate this item they need a specific key. Unfortunately for you, the key is inside of your body. It allows you to survive anything that isn't decapitation, luckily for you, our enemies do not know that." The woman gave a light laugh.

"That solves one mystery." Tear whispered to herself as she slowly lifted her body from the mattress.

"So in simple terms, there are eight pairs of people after us, do you have any more information on these people?" Tear asked dryly.

"A couple of them, but not much, though avoiding them may be the best option...Right now we need to find the object and destroy it, that way those beings will stop going after you." A simple solution to a complicated problem.

Every complex problem has a simple solution...That never works.

"Do you have any idea where this item is?" Tear asked as the woman sighed.

"No idea!" She replied in a cheerful voice.

Tear's eye twitched, "Then we must find it, correct?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. I hate to ask this, but do you know anyone that would have an idea where it may be?"

Tear sighed, "Yes, one person. His name is Jade Curtiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes<strong>

**So, what should I call evil Tear...TEAR, Mystearica, or simply Grants?**

**Also how was the fight scene?**

**I also would like to thank my Beta, IHaveNoIdea8  
><strong>

**And please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The woman in black.**

A choice had to be made. Go by foot, or go by sea.

The sea route would be ideal - it would lead directly to Grand Chokmah. However, the woman brought up a good point.

"We would be completely defenseless during the trip, plus we would be putting the entire crew in danger..."

It was true. And what made things worse was the fact that they are individual pairs of people. If they committed an act of violence they could become wanted, but that warrant would probably be meaningless.

Tear let out a sigh as she splashed water on her face. She continued to think up alternate paths, but there were only two available: The aforementioned sea route, and the Aramis spring.

The latter was the path Tear chosen when she first went to the Outer Lands, which was what they were called at the time.

"_This really is a problem..." _Tear told herself, still in her bathroom.

A woman she barely knew was standing in her bedroom, she had eight different pairs of people after her for whatever reason, and she still wasn't anywhere close to figuring our anything else. But she did know one thing.

Standing around and thinking would simply cause more trouble for the people around her.

She exited the bathroom to be greeted by the brown haired woman, sitting on the bed. She had a spaced out look on her face. In the back of her head Tear wondered how someone like this woman was going to protect her.

"Could you give me your name?" Tear asked, it was a question that should have been answered long ago.

The woman simply shook her head, giving a smile, "No, it's not important and would cause more problems if you knew." She really was the laid back type of person.

"Then what should I call you?" Tear asked. Simply calling her **That woman** would be in poor taste, at least for Tear that is, but the woman really wasn't giving her a real name.

"Whatever you want." The woman replied bluntly, she really didn't seem to care what Tear called her.

"Very well..." Tear paused for a moment, she really wasn't good at coming up with names, at least not for people. "...Grants, I shall call you Grants." Tear picked her last name as the alias as Grants simply blinked.

"How...unoriginal. I expected better to be honest. Wouldn't someone you knew realize we aren't related, unless you magically had an unheard of cousin or something?" The woman pointed out this fact as Tear simply stared off into the distance.

"I'm not planning on lying to people I know about you, that would be rather pointless. Especially considering the fact that we are trying to receive information about the object that grants wishes." Tear crossed her arms as the woman shrugged.

"Okay, Tear, I'll accept that name, but what do we do now?" Grants asked as Tear sat next to her on the large bed.

"You're going to tell me a little more about these people that are after me." Tear eyes narrowed at her.

Grants sighed, "Like I said, I don't know all of them, but I do know the one that attacked you. You already know the human one of the pair, the demon one is known as Zoki the blood soldier." Grants stated as Tears eyes remained unchanged.

That name held no meaning to her, it was just another person with a title, but she continued to listen to Grants explanation of her foe.

"She is much stronger than any human, and she cannot be killed...or more accurately, she can never stay dead. Her weapon is one of the twenty-six weapons made by a fame creator and that's about it." Grants ended her explanation as Tears eyes widened.

"What do you mean by the fact that she cannot be killed?" Tear asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, as long as something is left, even if it's just a memory she can regenerate, so killing her is impossible. Our best bet would be to kill her partner, but you've already seen her, correct?" Grants gave a small smile as Tear looked down.

It was slightly humiliating to be beaten in such a fashion, but that is the law of battle, death wasn't always as glorified as it was in books.

"So, tell me, Tear, which route would you like to take?" Grants asked as Tear lifted herself from the bed.

"I would take a boat, but like you said leaving from here and going straight to Grand Chokmah is just putting a giant target on our backs. I recommend we use the Aramis Spring, from there we can head to Daath and meet up with one of my friends."

"Very well..." Grants sighed, then paused for a moment as she gave Tear a murderous look.

"You do realize Tear, no matter which path we take there is a very high chance that we will be attacked..." Grants said heartlessly.

Tear sighed, "I assumed that was the case, but at least this way we do not have to worry about civilians getting hurt..." she added as Grants simply nodded.

"Very well, do you wish to head out tonight, or wait in tell morning?" Grants' question had meaning to it.

Night would give them a veil of darkness, make them less visible and attract less attention. And if they left now they could make it to Daath later that night. But at the same time, they would be vulnerable to attacks as well, and monsters had a nasty tendency to group together at night.

"So, Tear, when do you want to leave?" Grants asked.

"We will leave tonight, it is for the best." Tear stated, eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>A white room, a beautiful glyph on the ground as Tear stood in the middle.<p>

"Hmm, so this will take us to the Aramis Springs?" Grants asked bluntly as Tear nodded.

"Yes, so please stand close to me..." Tear slowly put her hand down as a flash of light engulfed the two women, surely this was proof that they will be transported to another location.

Aramis Springs, Tear had been here on many occasions, listing them all, however, would be pointless.

The two landed in a shallow pond, the water was no higher then ankle deep. Grants simply blinked as she looked at her dress, which would have been soaked in water had they been transported to any normal springs. But Tear knew that they wouldn't get wet in that particular pond.

The Aramis Springs were a strange area, the tunnels followed a path that would lead outward and inward, one moment you would be inside the large cave, the next you would be outside on a small mountain ledge.

The moon was shining ever so brightly, as the duo continued their trek through the caves. They encountered a narrow path over a large pit, it seemed odd to say the least, this was the correct path, but she did not remember such an area in past trips. But then again she had never traveled through the springs at night.

Not only that, but the area was rather massive in size, many large ledges one could sneak around on. Large and empty was all that entered Tear's head as a long gap of silence entered the area.

_Swish _

An arrow was shot, aimed for Tear's head.

Without hesitation, Tear jumped back from the projectile.

"_Was it the same attacker as before?"_ Tear thought, dismissing the thought quickly, "_No, the last enemy did not use arrows, but rather bullets." _Tear corrected herself as she took out her knives.

"It isn't very nice to play hide and seek in such a horrid area, but then again I already know your location. Why not come out and save us the trouble of hunting you down like a dog?" Grants did not lose her smile, this made her comment even more eerie.

"Tsk, Schwartz come here now!" a noble voice boomed from an unknown location. It was most likely the sniper, but who was the person she was referring to?

As soon as the question was asked, a woman dressed in black jumped from the ceiling. She wore a flowing dress, had hair that was grayish-green tied in a braid, and she wielded a weapon that seemed to be a fusion of an axe and a lance. Her face was covered in a mask, but her glare penetrated even that.

"Natalia...these are the people correct?" The masked woman called Schwartz wielded her weapon as Tear's eyes widened at the name she uttered.

Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, the princess of Kimlasca. Tear traveled with her to stop Van's plans two years ago, and she was currently in Baticul, so why was she here?

"Don't get confused Tear, it's probably a completely different Natalia than the one from this world." Grants pointed out as Tear nodded numbly.

"Yes, I know." Tear continued to scan the room for the known sniper as the axe wielding woman crept closer to the duo.

Schwartz lowered her stance as she griped her weapon, she didn't say a single word, words were not needed for what was about to happen.

…

…

…

A swing of an Axe cutting through air as a path of darkness followed, a sword of light brought up to block such a vicious attack.

Swings of vigor, light and darkness made a perfect blend as the two non humans attack one another. An upward swing from Schwartz was met with a thrust by Grants, their movements countered each other perfectly, before the woman dressed in black took a step back.

She seemed to switch styles completely, she lowered her center of gravity and took a single step forward before she unleashed an onslaught of thrusts.

_Shing_

_Shing_

_Shing_

_Shing_

The sound of a sword clashing with a lance echoed through the cave, the sight was simply beautiful as sparks of white and black danced about the room in a dazzling display.

As the onslaught went on, the thrusts increased in speed and intensity.

_Shing_

_Shing_

_Shing_

_Shing_

_Shing_

_Shing_

_Shing _

_Shing_

"Pointless..." Schwartz stated in an almost robotic tone as she jumped back.

"Even if you can defend yourself against me, can you defend that girl?" The green haired woman asked bluntly as Grants stared at Tear.

"No, not like this, not when a sniper is all over us." Grants' eyes narrowed.

The only reason the sniper didn't make another move was because she was waiting for a chance for a kill shot, the more shots a sniper takes the less likely the following ones will hit it's target, the element of surprise was their greatest weapon, and that drastically goes down after the first shot misses.

Tear was waiting for the perfect time to start singing a Hymn, but the area was far to narrow and there wasn't much time between attacks where she saw an opening.

"Hey, Tear, can you swim?" Grants asked randomly.

Tear simply blinked. "Ah, yes, why do you ask?" she tilted her head before she felt a tug on her collar.

"Wh-what are you?" Tear almost screamed as Grants tossed her over the side of the narrow passage into the dark depths of the unknown cave.

"**Trust me, you'll thank me later!" **Grants shouted after her.

Those were the last words Tear heard, before everything grew dark.

**Author notes**

**Yeah, action once again, hopefully this chapter isn't as slow as the other, we'll finish this fight in the next one, and maybe reach Daath**

**Once again thank you IHaveNoIdea8**


End file.
